Absalom
|actor =Brandon Keener |dialogue =REAssaultKMK05Sniper.txt |edid =REAssaultKMK05Sniper |baseid = |refid = }} Absalom is a hostile wastelander wandering the Commonwealth and Mount Desert Island in 2287. Background Much like Sam Warrick in Fallout 3, Absalom is a crazed wastelander who loves nothing more than blowing people's heads off. Heavily armed and extremely dangerous, this roving sniper is not to be underestimated and is a serious threat to travelers in the Commonwealth. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Absalom is hostile towards the player character as well as most other characters wandering the Commonwealth, and cannot be interacted with, even with full Charisma and all relevant perks. Inventory Encounter locations He can be encountered at these locations: * In a ruined house next to the ruined diner between Hangman's Alley and Vault 81. * Dartmouth Professional Building. * The church in Hyde Park. * Skylanes Flight 1981. * In the abandoned house with the "Bar & restaurant" sign, near the Nahant Chapel. * In an abandoned pharmacy due west of Mass Gravel & Sand right before the raised interstate. * A roof near Monsignor Plaza. * Near Fort Hagen. * In an unmarked shack south of the Electrical Hobbyist's Club. * In the bus and apartment wreckage (a yellow house between Andrew station and Hesters Consumer Robotics). * Near Chestnut Hillock Reservoir. * Near Shamrock Taphouse. * Near or inside Fallon's department store. * A roof south of Custom House Tower and north of Shamrock Taphouse. * In a warehouse between Quincy ruins and Atom Cats garage (closer to Quincy ruins). * In the chapel at Hyde Park. * Outside of Diamond City. * In a Chryslus car center between Shaw High School and Gunners Plaza. * Upstairs in an unmarked house south of Croup Manor * A shack near Eagle's Cove tannery. * A ruined house near the northern tip of the small island with Rayburn Point on it. Notes * He will attack anyone he comes across, including the player character, similar to Sam Warrick and Arkansas from Fallout 3. * Absalom will say "Well that's never happened before" as he is dying, provided his head has not been destroyed. * Absalom's level scales up to the player character's which is relatively rare in Fallout 4. He has the same health and level scaling as most of the game's human companions, with a minimum level of 25 and a maximum level of 50. Thus, up until level 25 he will be tougher than a human companion, and after level 25 he will have exactly the same amount of health as they do up to level 50. This, combined with his full set of combat armor, makes him an especially tough opponent, particularly if he is encountered by the player character at a low level. * If he is injured and not killed, he will remain at the same HP the next time he is encountered (but does not respawn). * He will not reward the Player any XP upon death. * He will occasionally be non-hostile to Minutemen. Appearances Absalom appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Absalom helmet off.png|Absalom without helmet and glasses Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters ru:Авессалом uk:Авесалом